1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to the field of electronics, and more particularly, to methods of forming electronic component packages and related structures.
2. Description of the Related Art
Abrupt unavailability of an electronic device such as a cell phone or laptop computer is often catastrophic for the user, resulting in lost data or, at a minimum, inconvenience to the user. Generally, it is preferable to have advanced notice of the unavailability of the electronic device so that the user can take appropriate measures to minimize the disruption.
For example, cell phones and laptop computers typically provide a notification, e.g., an audible beep, that the battery is about to go dead thus allowing the user to take appropriate measures before the cell phone or laptop computer becomes unavailable. For example, the user may back up important data on a laptop computer or finish the conversation on a cell phone.
However, in the case of hardware failure of an electronic device, there is typically no advanced notice of the failure, which is undesirable.